Blog użytkownika:Asia Luna/Skrzydło Smoka
Zapraszam także do notatnika, gdzie szerzej zostaną opisane postacie: Skrzydło Smoka - postacie Niekiedy pod rozdziałami znajdą się przypisy mające za zadanie wyjaśnić pojęcia, wymawianie słowa itp. 'Prolog' Północne Rynki od zawsze były głównym ośrodkiem handlu Archipelagu. Niewielka skalista wyspa porośnięta iglastym lasem, leżąca na północ od Berk, zwabiała handlarzy wszelkiej maści – od uczciwie zarabiających kupców, aż po handlujących na lewo, prowadzących ciemne interesy oszustów. Jeszcze kilka lat temu można tu było natknąć się na łowców smoków, jednak po śmierci Drago Krwawdonia, myśliwi zniknęli i wszelki słuch o nich zaginął. Mimo to, jeśli ktoś miał znajomości, a tym bardziej dobre kontakty i więcej niż dwie sakiewki pieniędzy, mógł oprócz broni, skór i jedzenia, oraz innych przedmiotów ważnych i mniej ważnych, zakupić smoczą skórę, albo wypchanego smoka pokroju Straszliwca, którego mógł postawić sobie przy okiennym otworze lub palenisku. Odkąd łowcy wynieśli się stąd, interes kwitł w najlepsze. Jeźdźcy od czasu do czasu przylatywali na Północne Rynki, w celu drobnych zakupów, wyłącznie na cele wioski; ponieważ wódz nie pozwoliłby nigdy wydawać pieniędzy ze skarbca na byle błahostki. Wkrótce przyjaciele smoków zyskali sobie zaufanych sprzedawców, którzy godzili się na wszystko, nawet obniżenie ceny towaru, tylko po to, aby „ich najlepsi klienci nie szukali tego nigdzie indziej". Wszystko układało się dobrze, przynajmniej w oczach jeźdźców, którzy nie dostrzegli czarnych chmur zachodzących nad Archipelag i zagrożenia kryjącego się w cieniu wyspy, czekającego na okazję, by wypełznąć z nory jak wąż, w której dotychczas się kryło. A była to przeszłość... czyhająca, by o sobie przypomnieć. Eret leciał w ciszy. Słychać było jedynie miarowy ruch skrzydeł Czaszkochrupa i szum spokojnego morza. Przez czternaście lat oboje zżyli się ze sobą i stali się nierozłączni. Stary Gruchotnik nie zapomniał o swoim poprzednim jeźdźcu i tak samo jak kiedyś Stoicka, równie silną lojalnością i zaufaniem obdarował byłego łowcę. Co miesiąc odwiedzał Północne Rynki w celu zakupów u znajomego kupca Arna. Zawsze to było zboże, ryby lub suszone mięso dla Czaszkochrupa oraz kilka sztuk broni, zwykle noży lub krótkich mieczy. Często również korzystali z okazji przyjaciele Ereta, proszący go o małe przysługi. Tym razem smoczy jeździec otrzymał nietypową prośbę. Przyjaciel poprosił go o łuskę Piaskowej Zjawy. Mimo świadomości, realnego niebezpieczeństwa wejścia do smoczej jaskini i stanięcia w oko w oko z agresywnym zwierzęciem, obiecał zdobyć łuskę z czystej sympatii do proszącego. Gruchotnik powolnie wylądował na głównym placu, otoczony niewielką chmurą kurzu wzniesioną uderzeniami skrzydeł. Mężczyzna zeskoczył z grzbietu swego wierzchowca i rozejrzał się wokół. Atmosfera unosząca się nad straganami była inna niż zwykle. Można było wyczuć w niej strach, pochodzący od handlarzy. Mimo to, Eret zaryzykował i ruszył przed siebie drogą pomiędzy stoiskami i kramikami. Z każdym krokiem towarzyszyły mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenia miejscowych. Gdy dostrzegli nadchodzącego mężczyznę, natychmiast kończyli rozmowę, prowadzoną szeptem i wracali do swoich spraw. Eret od razu wyczuł wrogość kupców, którzy zawsze byli przyjaźnie nastawieni. Natychmiast dało mu to do zrozumienia, że coś jest nie tak. Kilka metrów dalej od głównego placu, doszedł do miejsca, gdzie z drogi wychodziła druga, idąca w lewo. Stając na środku rozwidlenia, jeździec dostrzegł rozmawiających ze sobą dwadzieścia kroków dalej dwóch łowców. Pierwszy z nich nie wyróżniał się od innych, będących niegdyś pod komendą Czarcioustych, czy Krogana. Drugi zaś zwrócił szczególną uwagę Ereta. Wyższy od swego towarzysza, postury niedźwiedzia mężczyzna był z tych, którzy nie należeli do przyjemnych ludzi. Był łysy, nie posiadał zarostu, a lewe oko zasłaniała postrzępiona, czerwona opaska z kawałka materiału. Miał na sobie czarną, łuskowatą koszulę bez rękawów, skórzany, brązowy pas, ciemnoszare karwasze, brudnozielone spodnie i czarne buty. Do pasa z lewej strony miał przymocowany miecz wykonany z smokoodpornej stali, prawdopodobnie jeden z dwóch, które kiedyś należały do Rykera, choć było to mało możliwe. – Jesteś pewien, że to opłacalne? – spytał niższy łowca, najwyraźniej wątpiąc w to, co powiedział mu towarzysz. – Na żywym inwentarzu zarobimy więcej niż na skórach, czy kościach. – odpowiedział pewny swego wyższy; wierzył w to, co mówił. Żywy inwentarz? Ereta zaniepokoiły słowa łowców. W jego głowie zaczęły kłębić się myśli, że ludzie kiedyś należący do armii Drago, idą w ślady swego przywódcy i ponownie tworzą smoczą armię do podboju świata. Skoro to robią, to musi im ktoś przewodzić. Tylko zachodziło pytanie: Kto? I kim, że jest ów człowiek? – Eret! – z myśli wyrwał go znajomy głos. Mężczyzna obrócił się i zobaczył Arna. Niestety łysawy mężczyzna zwrócił na siebie również uwagę łowców, którzy nie byli zachwyceni widokiem jeźdźca, który ewidentnie ich podsłuchiwał. Oboje wycofali się drogą w głąb rynku, odprowadzani wzrokiem przez Ereta, który po kilku sekundach spoglądania za odchodzącymi podszedł do stoiska starego przyjaciela. – Dopiero co tu przyszedłeś, a już pakujesz się w kłopoty? – powiedział na przywitanie handlarz. Najwyraźniej był z czegoś niezadowolony. – Ci łowcy – Eret zrobił pauzę, jakby się zastanawiając co powiedzieć – Co tutaj robią? Odkąd Drago nie żyje, przestali się tu pokazywać. Arn podparł się rękami o blat stołu swojego kramu. Minę miał nietęgą, jakby zjadł cytrynę. Jeździec domyślił się, że to z ich powodu jego przyjaciel jest w nie najlepszym humorze. – Pojawili się kilka dni temu – zaczął, ściszając głos do półszeptu, na tyle, aby Eret mógł spokojnie usłyszeć, co mówi – i rozpanoszyli się jak szczury po spiżarni. Inni kupcy, pamiętając stare czasy, zaczęli obsługiwać tylko ich, a niektórzy nawet robią za donosicieli, za co łowcy dużo im płacą. Założę się, że już wiedzą o twoim przybyciu. – Kto nimi dowodzi? Przecież muszą mieć jakiegoś przywódcę. – spytał Eret chcąc dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Arn odchylił głowę w bok i przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się w stół. Po chwili znów spojrzał w oczy Eretowi. – Zwą go Drakor, Podrzynacz gardeł i Poskramiacz Smoków. Człowiek pokroju Krogana. Bez zastanowienia poderzną jednemu ze swych ludzi gardło, gdy ten nie zgodził się z jego przekonaniami. Na dodatek dosiada Mroziczorta, którego nazywa Upiorem. To nie są już ci sami łowcy smoków, co kiedyś Eret. Co więcej, Drakor zabija wszystkich, którzy niegdyś służyli Drago, co znaczy, że na ciebie również wydał wyrok śmierci. Ostatnie słowa przyjaciela wstrząsnęły jeźdźcem, po plecach przeszedł mu dreszcz. Nowy dowódca wydał mu się okrutny i bezwzględny. Zdziwiło go jednak, że człowiek ów nie zamierzał kontynuować dzieła swoich poprzedników, a wręcz przeciwnie – zacierał po nich wszelkie ślady i podejmował całkowicie inne działania. Musiał natychmiast zrezygnować z celu swojego pobytu na Północnych Rynkach i czym prędzej powiadomić Czkawkę. Jednak jeśli Arn mówił prawdę, to wydostanie z wyspy, było prawie... niemożliwe. Nagle do jego uszu dobiegły niepokojące hałasy. Spojrzał w prawo i zamarł. Ujrzał bandę łowców zmierzających w jego kierunku. Gdy tylko go dostrzegli, stanęli, przyglądając mu się bacznie, czekając na ruch mężczyzny. Eret bez zastanowienia ruszył pędem w przeciwną stronę, a myśliwi pognali za nim, krzycząc, żeby się zatrzymał. Jeździec biegł ile sił w nogach. Przy pierwszym zakręcie skręcił w boczną uliczkę i schował się za straganem rybnym. Odczekawszy chwilę, wyjrzał zza drewnianej ściany i zobaczył, jak prześladowcy zatrzymują się, po czym ich dowódca ubrany w czerwoną tunikę rozkazuje się rozdzielić. Po chwili grupa zniknęła, rozbiegając się w różne strony. Gdy Eret myślał, że jest już po wszystkim, poczuł nagłe uderzenie z tyłu głowy. Mężczyzna upadł na ziemie, tracąc przytomność. Nastała ciemność. Kiedy się obudził, był zdezorientowany, wszystko wokół było rozmazane i towarzyszył mu pulsujący ból w głowie. Po chwili zmysły odzyskały równowagę, obraz zaczął się wyostrzać i pierwsze co zobaczył, to biały smoczy pysk i intensywnie niebieskie oczy patrzące na niego wściekle. Wtedy także zorientował się, że jest przywiązany do drzewa grubymi linami, a ręce ma skrępowane z tyłu. Za smokiem zobaczył grupę łowców, na czele, której stał jednooki mężczyzna. To dało jeźdźcowi do zrozumienia, że znalazł się w nie lada tarapatach. – Mroziczort – powiedział i jak na zawołanie smok ryknął mu prosto w twarz, ukazując kolczasty język, mogący zedrzeć skórę z ciała. – Zgadłeś – odezwał się ktoś stojący obok smoka. Eret spojrzał w bok i w górę. Zobaczył lekko umięśnionego mężczyznę wzrostu Czkawki. Na głowie miał założony hełm, jaki nosili kiedyś Lotnicy Krogana, również zbroja i karwasze wyglądały na takowe. Spodnie były jasnobrązowe, buty zaś skórzane, ciemnobrązowe. W prawej ręce trzymał zaś sztylet z ozdobną rękojeścią, na której wydrążony był wizerunek Śmiertnika Zębacza. Drakor, jak domyślił się Eret, spoglądał na niego z góry, z uśmiechem i dziwnym błyskiem w oczach, niczym u dziecka, dostającego zabawkę, o której zawsze marzyło. Mroziczort warknął na jeźdźca, najwyraźniej miał niepohamowaną chęć zatopienia kłów w jego szyi. – Spokojnie Upiór, spokojnie – przywódca łowców zaczął głaskać gada po białej szyi. – Przecież nie chcemy go zabić... Jeszcze. – Gdzie mój smok? – spytał Eret. – Gruchotnik? Sztywny. Tak jak ty za chwile. – odpowiedział Drakor bez cienia jakichkolwiek uczuć. – Ale najpierw odpowiesz mi na parę pytań. – dodał, kucając. – Nawet jakbyś mnie torturował, to nic ci nie powiem! – zaprotestował jeździec. Od lat był wierny wodzowi i przyjaciołom, i nie zamierzał tego zmieniać. Poskramiacz Smoków westchnął głośno. – Słuchaj. W przeciwieństwie do Krwawdonia i jemu podobnym mam swój honor i nie cierpię tortur. Jeśli już kogoś zabijam, to zadaje mu lekką śmierć. – mężczyzna odparł, spoglądając na sztylet, który obracał w dłoniach. Eret w pierwszym momencie miał wrażenie, że ma do czynienia z osobą niezrównoważoną psychicznie. Jednak po chwili zrozumiał, że człowiek ten różni się od wszystkich łowców, z którymi kiedykolwiek miał do czynienia. Coś w nim było. Coś... co próbował ukryć. – Czego ode mnie chcesz? – spytał jeździec spokojnym głosem. – Piętnaście lat temu, jeźdźcy smoków uratowali z rąk łowców jajo Oszołomostracha. Następnie oddali je Skrzydlatym Pannom, które potem przekazały je Valce. Niestety po tym, jak matka Czkawki wróciła na Berk, jajo znikło, a wraz z nim jej smok Chmuroskok. Więc pytam: Gdzie ono jest? Jajo? Valka? Skrzydlate Panny? W głowie Ereta pojawiło się mnóstwo pytań. Dlaczego Czkawka nic mu o tym nie powiedział? Może sam nie wie, co się stało z jajem? Dlaczego Valka nie wyjawiła nic własnemu synowi? I po co łowcom Oszołomostrach? Nagle Eret przypomniał sobie Krwawdonia i jego smoka – olbrzymią, niszczycielską machinę. Spojrzał z nienawiścią na Drakora i powiedział: – Nic nie wiem o żadnym jaju, a nawet gdybym wiedział, to i tak nic bym ci nie powiedział. Nie zdradzę moich przyjaciół, nigdy! – ostatnie zdanie wykrzyknął mu prosto w twarz. Mężczyzna westchnął. – Szkoda. Myślałem, że pożyjesz dłużej, ale skoro nic nie wiesz. – Drakor wstał i obrócił się do jeźdźca tyłem. – Najwyraźniej Czkawka nie ceni cię tak bardzo, jak mi się wydawało. Gdy dowódca łowców wypowiedział imię wodza Berk, Eret wyczuł w nim niechęć, zawód, złość, głęboki żal. Wszystko wyglądało na to, że Drakor zna skądś Haddocka. – Wybacz, że spytam. – jeździec powiedział ostrożnie, bojąc się, że naruszy drażliwy temat. – Ale odnoszę wrażenie, że znasz Czkawkę. Drakor uniósł, sztylet wpatrując się w ostrze. – Owszem – przyznał. – Znałem. Podrzynacz Gardeł zamachnął się ostrzem, wykonując obrót w stronę jeźdźca i jednym, płynnym ruchem, zrobił cienką, czerwoną linię, z której zaczęła sączyć się ciemna ciecz. Eret umarł, dusząc się własną krwią. 'Rozdział 1' Wyspa Lodowców była najmroźniejszą z wysp Archipelagu i niczym nie odróżniała się od pływających po morzu lodowców. Gdzie okiem nie sięgnąć wszędzie lód i śnieg. Zero skał, zero roślinności, jedyną faunę stanowiły tu Mroziczorty. Miejsce nieprzyjazne dla nikogo. Jednak na jednej z lodowych półek dostrzec można było ślady czyjegoś przybycia, na tyle świeże, że nie zdążył ich zasypać padający śnieg. Ślady prowadziły do jednej z jaskiń nieopodal, należały do człowieka i smoka o jednej parze łap i skrzydeł. I faktycznie stał przed wejściem do jaskini Tajfumerang o żółtych łuskach z przebłyskami czerwieni tam gdzie żółć spotykała się z bielą. Tuż za jego szyją znajdowało się siodło, a obok smoka, na środku wejścia stał jego jeździec. Mężczyzna był wysoki, szczupły, dobrze zbudowany. Miał ciemne blond włosy i zielone oczy o szorstkim spojrzeniu. Brodę pokrywał subtelny, prawie niewidoczny zarost. Odziany był w brązową z czerwonymi znaczeniami koszulę z długim rękawem, jasnobrązowe spodnie i brązowe buty. Skórzane, brązowe karwasze schowane były pod takimi samymi rękawicami. Plecy okrywała długa do kostek, czerwono-czarna peleryna ze smoczej skóry. Pod nią ukryty miał miecz o ząbkowanych krawędziach, wykonany z Gronkielowego Żelaza, założony za pomocą czarnego pasa tak, że rękojeść znajdowała się nad prawym ramieniem. Mężczyzna stał tak przez chwilę. Wpatrywał się przenikliwym wzrokiem w tunel, do którego miał zaraz wejść. Wokół panowała cisza. Słyszał tylko oddech swój, swojego smoka, świst wiatru targającego jego pelerynę i ryki Mroziczortów rozlegające się w oddali. Tajfumerang zniżył białą głowę i zamruczał niespokojny. Nie podobało mu się to miejsce. Jeździec spojrzał na niego i poklepał go po szyi, dając mu tym samym znak, żeby został na miejscu, sam wszedł do jaskini, w której znajdował się cel jego pobytu na wyspie. Tunel wyrzeźbiony z lodu przez naturę był tak samo nieprzyjazny, jak reszta wyspy. Tak samo zimny, przywodził na myśl gardziel Oszołomostracha. Jednak mężczyzna nie przybył tu by podziwiać surowe krajobrazy wyspy Lodowców. Szedł do przodu, nie oglądając się za siebie, a jego kroki odbijały się głośnym echem o ściany tunelu. Miał jeden cel, zdobyć to, co kryło się w lodach wyspy. W końcu dotarł do sporej komory, która stanowiła leże Mroziczortów. Nie zastał żadnego smoka. Zresztą było mu to obojętne, nie bał się ich; i tak nie zrobią mu krzywdy, gdy zdobędzie to, po co przybył. Wyciągnął z kieszeni mapę, by sprawdzić, gdzie dokładnie jest ukryte. Mapa wskazywała wyraźnie, że jego cel znajduje się w ścianach leża, skryty za bryłą lodu. Schowawszy mapę, zaczął chodzić wzdłuż ścian, badając wzrokiem każdy skrawek lodu, centymetr po centymetrze. W końcu natrafił pod jednym z łuków na kupkę śniegu, która wydawała się być poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami. Mimo to, tknięty przeczuciem, mężczyzna ukląkł i odgarniając śnieżny puch, odkrył skrywającą się pod nią bryłę lodu, wsuniętą w szczelinę. Jeździec obejrzał ją dokładnie. Upewnił się, że oprócz jej wagi nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby ją wyciągnąć. Powoli wysunął bryłę ze szczeliny. Zgrzyt trącego się lodu o lód odbił się echem w leżu, gdy odsunął ją na bok. Wsadził rękę w głąb szczeliny. Mimo że jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, serce waliło mu jak szalone, gdy sięgał po swoją zdobycz. Zamarł, wstrzymał oddech, kiedy palce zetknęły się z owalny przedmiotem. Chwycił go obiema rękami i powoli wyjął. Jajo pokryte kolcami było niewielkie, ale cenniejsze od złota. Kącik ust jeźdźca uniósł się w lekkim uśmiechu, wewnątrz rozpierała go radość. Mógłby trwać w tej chwili przez wieczność, jednak musiał stąd odejść, zanim wrócą smoki. Wstał, trzymając swój skarb w rękach. Odwrócił się, chcąc wrócić do tunelu, na którego końcu czekał jego wierzchowiec. Odkrył wtedy, że został przyłapany przez jednego z właścicieli jaskini. Mroziczort taksował intruza wrogim spojrzeniem, wydobywając z gardła złowrogi pomruk. Jednak na mężczyźnie nie robiło to wrażenia. Spojrzał na jajo. – Wiesz, co to jest, prawda? – spytał spokojnym, pewnym siebie głosem, patrząc smokowi prosto w oczy. Mroziczort najwyraźniej wiedząc, co jeździec trzyma w rękach, cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu, dając mu wolną drogę. – Tak myślałem. Mężczyzna szybkim krokiem opuścił leże i wrócił do swojego smoka. Z dumą pokazał Tajfumerangowi jajo. Gad obwąchał je z zainteresowaniem, po czym zamruczał leniwie. Zwierzę miało dosyć panującego tu zimna i chciało wrócić do domu, w innych warunkach podzielałby entuzjazm swego pana. Jeździec dobrze rozumiał; włożył jajo do torby, którą miał przy siodle, po czym dosiadł swojego wierzchowca i odlecieli na Północ. 'Rozdział 2' Przepraszam za tak długą nieobecność, ale sprawy studenckie się kłaniają. W prawdzie miałam gotowy rozdział, jednak po jego skończeniu stwierdziłam, że mi zgrzytał, więc postanowiłam napisać go od nowa. Tak więc, życzę miłej lektury. Tydzień później... Trzynastolatek siedział na beczce w porcie na Północnych Rynkach. Ubrany był skromnie; w kremową koszulę z długim rękawem mającą dziurę na prawym ramieniu, szare spodnie i brązowe, lekko zmierzwione, futrzane kozaki. W pasie zaś miał zawiązany sznurek. Kosmyki potarganych, ciemnych blond włosów kołysały się lekko na wietrze, nad lodowatobłękitnymi oczami, które w całkowitym skupieniu obserwowały ruchy ołówka, pozostawiającego na kartce notatnika kreski, powoli układające się w kształt Zmiennoskrzydłego. Chłopak ignorował ruch panujący w porcie, odbywające się w nim targi, rozmowy o wszystkim i o niczym, oddając się temu, co zawsze go odprężało. Każdego dnia miał styczność ze smokami, karmił je i poił, a te patrzyły na niego, siedząc w klatkach skulone ze strachu lub szczerząc kły z płomieniem czystej nienawiści w oczach. Przez osiem lat służby jako opiekun smoków zdobył kilka blizn, z czego najbardziej widoczne były trzy; pierwszą był ślad po pazurze Koszmara Ponocnika, przez którego kulał na prawe kolano; druga znajdowała się po prawej stronie twarzy, zaczynała się centymetr nad brwią i ciągnęła się prosto w dół przez oko, aż do wysokości ust; identyczna trzecia była krótsza, szła od oka i kończyła się kilka milimetrów niżej od sąsiedniej. Jego matka, nigdy nie pochwalała tego zajęcia i gdyby wiedziała, co robi, zabrałaby go jak najdalej stąd. Ale nie mogła... nie żyła. Zginęła w ataku smoków, kiedy był jeszcze niemowlęciem. Została zabita przez Śmierciozaura, chyba najbardziej odrażającą bestię w obu Archipelagach, jeśli nie na całym świecie. A ojciec? Nigdy go nie było. Nastolatek był bękartem. Podobno mężczyzna zostawił kobietę, kiedy dowiedział się, że jest w ciąży. Przynajmniej tak twierdziła jedyna, bliska chłopakowi osoba... – Glac! – Chłopiec obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył swojego jednookiego opiekuna z dwojgiem towarzyszących mu łowców stojących za nim. Kiedy matkę Glaca* – bo tak nazywał się trzynastolatek – wyprawiono w ostatnią podróż do Valhalli Hektor Frotgharson przejął nad nim całkowitą opiekę... i gdy tylko skończył pięć lat, zagnał go do opieki nad smokami. Był surowy, wymagał wiele, zawsze patrzył na niego z góry i nie tolerował nie powodzeń. Jeśli coś miało być zrobione, było. Jeśli dostawa miała liczyć wymaganą ilość osobników, tyle liczyła. Za każde niepowodzenie na polowaniach otrzymywał karę. Glac tęsknił za miłym wujkiem sprzed ośmiu lat, który nie podnosił na niego ręki. Ale im dłużej Hektor nie ukrywał przed nim swojego prawdziwego oblicza, tym częściej zastanawiał się, czy jego przybrana ciotka nie miała racji (i zawsze z rozczarowaniem stwierdzał, że jednak miała), i ile jeszcze masek Hektor Frotgharson nosił. – Długo cię nie było – rzucił na przywitanie z entuzjazmem, który gdyby mógł, leżałby na ziemi i kwiczał. – A ty jak zwykle nie marnowałeś czasu – zauważył mężczyzna, spoglądając z pogardą na notatnik. Jego głos był chłodniejszy od lodów Górnej Północy. – Bazgrzesz, zamiast wykonywać swoją pracę. Glac schował ołówek do notatnika, który następnie włożył pod koszulę. Dzięki sznurowi zawiązanemu ciasno w pasie był pewien, że nie zgubi swojej jedynej własności. – Cała załoga ma wolne, czyli ja także – odparł – Zrobiliście to, co zamierzaliście z Drakorem? – Ta gnida już więcej nie będzie pałętać się nam pod nogami – odrzekł Frotgharson. – A pozostałe gnidy? Problem nie zniknie, gdy z całego gniazda wyeliminujesz tylko jednego szczura. – odparł złośliwym tonem Glac. Hektor spiorunował go wzrokiem. – To nie twój problem. Jeszcze... – oznajmił, zazgrzytał zębami. – Mam coś dla ciebie. Pstryknął palcami, a łowca po jego prawej stronie podał mu klatkę, którą dotychczas chował za plecami swojego pana. W środku tkwił Zaduśny Zdech, miał typową szarą barwę z czarnymi elementami. Siedział dziwnie cicho, co nie było typowe dla smoków, które zazwyczaj powarkiwały lub pojękiwały; Ogon zwisał mu swobodnie spomiędzy krat, mógłby nim spokojnie pochlastać łowców po tyłkach lub Hektora po plecach, ale tak jak reszta smoka był nieruchomy i gdyby nie ruchy klatki piersiowej i mruganie powiekami Glac pomyliłby go z perfekcyjnie wykonaną rzeźbą. Wyciągnął rękę, by wziąć klatkę, ale gdy ledwie zdołał dotknąć palcami prętów Frotgharson cofnął ją. – Raport? – rozkazał. Glac wymamrotał coś pod nosem, sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z niej niechlujnie poskładany kawałek pergaminu. Wręczył go Hektorowi, a ten podał go łowcy po lewej stronie. – Czytaj. Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę, po czym rozwinął kartkę z następującą treścią: – Przewidziana liczba smoków z dostawy 267: 8. Aktualna liczba smoków z dostawy 267: 5. Komentarz dowódcy nadzorującego polowanie: Opiekun... – Wystarczy – przerwał mu Hektor. – Daj mi to. Łowca oddał raport, jednooki przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Mężczyzna zawsze samodzielnie czytał wystawiane przez kapitana statku niepochlebne opinie na temat swojego wychowanka, a gdy ponownie na niego spoglądał, jego mina jasno wyrażała niezadowolenie. Nie inaczej było i tym razem. – Znów to samo – powiedział Frotgharson zobojętniałym tonem, po czym zgniótł kartkę i wyrzucił do wody. – Wy dwaj wracacie na rynek pilnować porządku – polecił łowcom. Ci odmeldowali się i odeszli. – A ty ze mną do swojej kajuty – zwrócił się do swego podopiecznego, gdy mężczyźni zniknęli mu z oczu. – Przesadziłeś tym razem – dodał, mijając go i wchodząc na statek cumujący obok. Glac doskonale wiedział czego się spodziewać, ale żadne formy sprzeciwu niczego by nie wskórały, a tylko pogorszyłyby sytuację. W pierwszych miesiącach pracy robił, co tylko mógł, by uniknąć gniewu Hektora: wyrywał się, chował się na i pod pokładem, raz nawet w beczce po rybach, niestety mężczyzna zawsze go znajdował i wymierzał karę. Czasami odczuwał wrażenie, że mężczyzna to lubił, ponieważ karał go, choćby za drobne błahostki. Z pokorą i z kwaśną miną zszedł pod pokład za swoim wychowawcą. Weszli do drugiej kajuty po prawej. Hektor jak zwykle otworzył drzwi. Glac wszedł do środka pierwszy. Pomieszczenie było małe, mieściło się w nim zaledwie łóżko, stojący obok stolik i krzesło, a jedynym źródłem światła był otwór okienny pod sufitem i wisząca nad posłaniem lampa olejna. Kiedy Glac obrócił się do opiekuna, otrzymał od niego cios otwartą dłonią w twarz. Chłopak przewrócił się na podłogę. Zdech, który do tej pory siedział cicho w klatce, zawarczał, po czym wydał z siebie wężowy syk, piorunując wzrokiem jednookiego. Zdziwiło to Glaca, dotychczas spotkał kilka smoków tego gatunku, ale nigdy nie słyszał, by któryś z nich wydawał takie dźwięki. Co więcej, ten osobnik sprawiał wrażenie innego, nieco dziwnego, mimo że nie odróżniał się niczym od pozostałych Zdechów. – Co ty wyprawiasz? – spytał Hektor, przechodząc obok. Postawił klatkę na stoliku i usiadł na krześle. – Nie umiesz zrobić niczego, jak należy? Nawet złożyć porządnie pułapki? – Źle zawiązałem sznur to prawda – przyznał, masując lewy policzek – ale każdemu zdarzają się pomyłki, i nie widziałem, żebyś kogoś innego, oprócz mnie, za to bił. – dodał szorstko. – Przestałeś się mazać – zauważył Frothgarson. – Od trzech lat już się nie maże. – Wiem, ale nie byłem pewien. Za to zrobiłeś się pyskaty. Glac wstał, obrzucając opiekuna pogardliwym spojrzeniem. W takich chwilach przypominał sobie, jak któregoś dnia wpadł w jego ręce bestiariusz, zamówiony przez Drakora. Przeczytał książkę w jedną noc, by rano odnieść ją wodzowi. Natrafił w nim na bestię, która według legend zamieszkuje środkowe tereny Luk Tuk. Miała ona przypominać koguta z ogonem węża, a jej wzrok zabijał każdego, kto spojrzał jej w oczy. Żałował, że nie posiadał śmiercionośnego spojrzenia lub nie ma takiego stwora pod ręką. Jednak jak mówiły słowa, napisane na ostatniej stronie bestiariusza: Nie martw się czytelniku drogi, wszystkie potwory spisane w tej księdze są tworem wyobraźni człowieczej... Poza dwoma, krewnymi ludzi... A Hektor żył dalej, bo nawet żaden smok nie mógł go pożreć. – Nie dość, że opiekuję się smokami, to ty każesz mi jeszcze uganiać się z łowcami po wyspach i składać pułapki! – wyszydził. – Mówisz, że jesteś przyjacielem mojej matki, a przepędziłeś Strzałę, Orkę, Thorę, Erin i Niedźwiedzicę, oraz co gorsze znęcasz się nade mną, tłumacząc to jako metodę wychowawczą. Gdyby był tu mój ojciec… Dłoń Hektora nagle zacisnęła się na szyi Glaca. Chłopiec z trudem łapał oddech, gdy mężczyzna patrzył na niego z góry. Zaduśny Zdech za jego plecami warczał, ze źrenicami wąskimi jak igły. Gdyby nie dzieliły go kraty, bez wątpienia Frothgarson miałby teraz kłopoty. – Po pierwsze – zaczął jednooki – Strzała uciekła do swoich, gdy tylko twoja matka wydała ostatnie tchnienie. Po drugie przepędziłem kobiety i smoki z wyspy na rozkaz Drakora. Wódź przeczuwał, że mogą sprawiać problemy. I najważniejsze, nie zrobiłbym niczego przeciwko Arii, obiecałem jej, gdy wypłynęła do Valhalli, że zajmę się tobą, ale metodę wybrałem sam. Czasami w rodzicielstwie przydaje się twarda ręka. – prychnął rozbawiony. – A twój ojciec? Nie interesujesz go, nie obchodzi go nic poza smokami. Przyjrzał się Glacowi obracając mu delikatnie głowę na boki, po czym westchnął: – Wiesz, masz pecha… Po matce odziedziczyłeś jedynie oczy, ale całą resztę po ojcu. Puścił wychowanka i odszedł do drzwi. Chłopak odetchnął głęboko, szczęśliwy, że znowu może normalnie zaczerpnąć powietrza. Złapał się za szyję, jakby bojąc się, ze zaraz odpadnie mu głowa. – Kiedy wrócimy do domu, masz przefarbować włosy... na rudy – rzucił na odchodnym. – Będziesz bardziej podobny do Arii... i mniej do niego. Wtedy może przestanę cię bić. – dodał. Hektor zniknął za drzwiami. Glac przez minutę przyglądał się im podejrzliwie, chcąc się upewnić, czy mężczyzna na pewno na dziś odpuścił. Potem podszedł do okna, nadal trzymając się za szyję. Patrzenie na fale kołyszące statkiem i słuchanie szumu morza zawsze wprowadzało w niego wewnętrzny spokój. Czuł, że odrywał się od otaczającej go rzeczywistości i przenosił się w świat marzeń, gdzie wyobrażał sobie życie z rodziną — ojcem, matką, może nawet z rodzeństwem. Zawsze czuł, że kogoś mu brakuje, że został z kimś rozdzielony. I że ten ktoś czuje to samo co on, gdzieś daleko. W pewnym momencie spojrzał na zadrapania znajdujące się pod oknem na deskach ściany, niejako przypominając sobie o nich. Dziesięć lat temu został odtruty nieznaną trucizną – Hektor twierdził, że prawdopodobnie jadem smoka, bądź mieszanką kilku różnych – i całą noc spędził, wijąc się z bólu na podłodze, by następnego ranka jego opiekun wbił mu nasączony antidotum sztylet. Pozostała mu po tym blizna w postaci, ciemnoszarej plamy. Glac przesunął dłoń z szyi na prawą łopatkę, na której znajdowało się znamię. Z jednej strony czuł, że jest coś winien Frothgarsonowi, za to, że uratował mu wówczas życie. Bodajże to, jeszcze zatrzymywało go przy nim. Dziwne cmokanie wyrwało go zamyślenia. To Zdech próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę. A może chciał spytać, czy wszystko jest w porządku? Na tę myśl chłopak się uśmiechnął. Przecież to zwierzę, upomniał się w myślach, podchodząc do klatki. Nie rozumie ludzi. – Jesteś wolny – oznajmił, otwierając drzwiczki. Smok wyszedł śmiało na stół, spojrzał na chłopca i mruknął do niego jednym okiem, po czym ku zaskoczeniu nastolatka pofrunął na belkę pod sufitem, zamiast wylecieć przez okno. – Dziwny jesteś, wiesz? – powiedział, gdy Zdech ułożył się wygodnie. Zwierzę zaskrzeczało w odpowiedzi. Glac uniósł brwi, po czym odstawiając krzesło na miejsce, usiadł przy stole, chcąc dokończyć to, co przerwał w porcie. ________________________________________________________________________________________ ° czyt. Glas. 'Rozdział 3' Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć, że Ereta i Czaszkochrupa już nie ma. Myślał, że pozostałości stosu pogrzebowego przed nim to tylko iluzja, okropny figiel wyobraźni. Mimo że od śmierci byłego łowcy minął tydzień, wodzowi Wandali zdawało się, że odór spalonego drewna i zwłok nadal unosi się w powietrzu. Szczerbatek zamruczał do swojego jeźdźca porozumiewawczo i szturchnął go lekko pyskiem w ramię; Nocna Furia także czuła pustkę po utracie przyjaciół, w szczególności Gruchotnika, z którym jakby nie patrzeć, przez prawie dwa lata dzielili wspólny dom. Nawet gdy znaleźli ciało smoka w skalistym rowie, pozbawione głowy, łap, skrzydeł i ogona, obtarte ze skóry, z wnętrznościami wylewającymi się na zewnątrz — łowcy zabrali z niego wszystko, co nadawało się na sprzedaż. Czarny smok spojrzał tęsknie w niebo, jakby licząc na to, że Eret i Czaszkochrup pojawią się pośród chmur i wylądują przed nimi. Szturchnięcie w prawe skrzydło wyrwało go z krainy marzeń. Szczerbatek spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył Grozę; samica Śmierciozaura zacharczała do niego, jakby o coś pytając, a Nocna Furia zajęczała smutno w odpowiedzi. Czkawka uśmiechnął się smutno, przyglądając się tej smoczej wymianie zdań i na moment odrywając wzrok od przykrego widoku. Pamiętał jak zaledwie pięć lat temu znaleźli smoczycę na jednym z okrętów łowców. Znajdowała się na granicy życia i śmierci, wychudzona i niedożywiona bądź — jak zasugerował Śledzik — umyślnie podtruwana od kilku dni. Grozę jak najszybciej oddano pod opiekę Edrina, gdzie wróciła do zdrowia oraz znalazła przytulny kąt i stały dostęp do pożywienia. Samica Śmierciozaura odwdzięczyła się bezwzględnym posłuszeństwem wobec swojego wybawcy, co szczególnie irytowało Czkawkę, ponieważ często wypożyczał od mężczyzny smoczycę na wyprawy ratunkowe. Wtedy słuchała jedynie Szczerbatka, którego nie tylko szanowała jako Alfę, ale również darzyła głęboką przyjaźnią. Na polecenia wodza berkian Groza kompletnie nie reagowała. Haddock na początku często tracił do niej cierpliwość; najpierw krzyki, które przeradzały się we wrzaski, by w końcu doszła nerwowa gestykulacja, a smoczyca i tak nadal traktowała go, jak powietrze (zresztą pozostałych jeźdźców także). Czkawka wielokrotnie prosił Hogena, aby popracował nieco nad charakterem swojej podopiecznej, jednak ten zawsze odpowiadał, że to leży w jej naturze i nic nie może na to poradzić. Mimo to Groza zawsze była pomocna podczas wykradania smoków, stawała na straży i ostrzegała jeźdźców, kiedy zostali nakryci. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy łowcy smoków stali się bardziej czujni, a co za tym szło, coraz częściej byli przygotowani na ich atak. A to zaczęło niepokoić Czkawkę. Nagle za wodzem i dwójką smoków rozległ się pełen oburzenia krzyk Jorgensona. Cała trójka spojrzała za siebie i ujrzała poczerwieniałe ze złości oblicze stojącego parę kroków dalej jeźdźca Ponocnika, wpatrujące się w bliźniaki. Rodzeństwo niezmiernie bawiło drażnienie Sączysmarka, w szczególności Szpadkę, która dogryzała swojemu mężowi, opowiadając mu o „cudownych chwilach”, które podobno przeżyła z Eretem i posyłając mu bezczelny uśmiech. Oczywiście wszystkie historyjki były zmyślone, ale Sączysmark i tak dawał się wciągać w ich żarty, co nasiliło się jeszcze bardziej po jego ślubie z Thorstonówną. Czkawka nieraz zachodził w głowę, jak ta dwójka potrafiła, że sobą wytrzymać i wychowywać dwójkę dzieci; nawet, teraz gdy właśnie mijało trzynaście lat ich małżeństwa, nie mieli siebie dosyć. Hakokieł oraz Jot i Wym siedzieli obok i pilnowali swoich jeźdźców, by w razie potrzeby interweniować. Kawałek dalej stali Śledzik ze Sztukamięs. Wiking zajął się ustalaniem trasy statków łowców z Północnych Rynków na ich rodzimą wyspę, co było trudne, ponieważ łodzie, z których uwalniali smoki, stanowiły tylko niewielką część floty. Jak dotąd udało się ustalić Ingermanowi, że siedziba łowców smoków znajdowała się na terenie Lodowych Pustkowi w górnym regionie, ale nie mógł sprecyzować, na której konkretnie wyspie się znajdowała. Dlatego też postanowili zastawić pułapkę i umieścić szpiega na jednym z transportów. Wichura miała wyśledzić jego zapach i podążyć za statkiem do bazy myśliwych. Do tego zadania wybrali smoczycę, która najlepiej nadawała się do tak trudnego zadania. Nagle rozległ się jęk i spomiędzy drzew wyszły Astrid i Heathera prowadzące ze sobą Arna; tuż za nimi szły ich smoczyce. Siostra Dagura popchnęła łysawego mężczyznę tak, że ten upadł na kolana prosto pod nogi Haddocka. – Wodzu Czkawko... – zdążył wyjąkać, ale jeździec mu przerwał. – Ile ci dali za sprzedanie Ereta? – zapytał, a Heathera rzuciła mu sakiewkę z pieniędzmi. Czkawka zwarzył ją w dłoni. – Trochę mało. Arn spuścił głowę. Groza zaczęła niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do kupca. – Ja nie chciałem... – wydusił z siebie. Uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na Haddocka. – Eret był moim przyjacielem, ale Drakor rozkazał donieść na każdego jeźdźca, który przybędzie na Rynki. Zagroził, że zabije każdego, kto nie wypełni rozkazu. Wszyscy się go boimy. – Wiecie, kim on jest? – spytał wódz berkian. Handlarz pokręcił głową. – Nie. Widziałem go tylko raz, jak dawał mi pieniądze. – głos mu zadrżał na to wspomnienie – Zawsze nosi hełm, który zakrywa mu twarz, podobno nawet łowcy, z wyjątkiem Hektora, nie widzieli jego oblicza. – A ich baza? Na której wyspie się znajduje? – Nie wiem. Podobno gdzieś w Lodowych Pustkowiach, ale nikt nie zna dokładnego położenia wyspy. Czkawka westchnął ciężko; tyle i oni wiedzieli. – A wiesz może, co aktualnie planują bądź nad czym pracują? – spytała Astrid. – Chciałbym wam powiedzieć, ale nie mogę, jeśli Drakor się dowie, że cokolwiek wam powiedziałem, zabije mnie – odpowiedział głosem drżącym ze strachu. Wtedy Groza wskoczyła na niego. Arn krzyknął przerażony, kiedy przyszpiliła go do ziemi. Smoczyca wysunęła swoje długie kły, a łysawy mężczyzna odpychał rękoma jej paszczę, więc ta próbowała go dosięgnąć językiem, przez co ślina zaczęła skapywać mu prosto na twarz. Żądło samicy Śmierciozaura wisiało nad nim jak katowski topór. Bliźniaki zaczęły się śmiać. – Groza zostaw go! – krzyknął Czkawka, jednak ta jak zwykle nie zamierzała go słuchać. – Dobrze powiem wszystko tylko zabierzcie ze mnie tego Śmierciozaura! – błagał Arn. Nie tak wódz chciał to rozegrać. – Groza powiedziałem, zostaw go! – rozkazał ponownie i w tym samym momencie Szczerbatek warknął na smoczycę. Groza spojrzała na Alfę niezadowolona, po czym zeszła z handlarza. Ten natychmiast podniósł się ziemi na kolana. – Mów. – rozkazał Czkawka łagodnym tonem. Arn mówił szybko, ale tak, że można było go zrozumieć, a głos drżał mu jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Co było zrozumiałe dla kogoś kto chwilę wcześniej został zaatakowany przez smoka. – Wczoraj wypłynął ostatni transport. Kiedy przypłynie do ich bazy, rozpocznie się aukcja, na której Drakor zaprezentuje wyhodowany przez siebie gatunek smoka to. Słyszałem, jak jeden z łowców mówił o tym w tawernie, ale nie wiem, czy to prawda, ponieważ był pijany i równie dobrze mógł bredzić. – To już wszystko, co wiesz? – spytał Haddock. – Tak wodzu, to wszystko! – odpowiedział szybko Arn. – Błagam tylko, nie wypuszczaj na mnie Śmierciozaura! – Wszyscy na smoki! – zawołał do jeźdźców Czkawka, nie słuchając już kupca. – Astrid ty lecisz przodem. – Jesteś pewien, że plan wypali? – spytała jego żona, wsiadając na Wichurę. – Skoro Lori nie zawiodła Edrina to nie zawiedzie też mnie – odparł siedząc już na grzbiecie Szczerbatka. Jednak Czkawka obawiał się, że prywatny plan ich szpiega mógł wszystko zepsuć. I ten nowy gatunek... Wódz czuł, że nie może wyjść z tego nic dobrego. Nasunął na twarz hełm i Szczerbatek wzbił się do lotu, a za nim pozostałe gady. Arn patrzył, jak jeźdźcy odlatują. Czekał, aż zniknął z zasięgu wzroku, by móc podnieść się z kolan i odejść. Nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach obok niego. Mężczyzna z przerażeniem spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył Białą Furię wychodzącą z lasu. Jej łuski były białe jak śnieg, ozdobione srebrnymi pręgami lśniącymi w słońcu niczym diamenty. Smok spojrzał za odlatującymi jeźdźcami, po czym zwrócił wzrok ku handlarzowi. Zawarczał na niego, robiąc nagły krok w jego stronę. Arn krzyknął i uniósł rękę, chcąc się osłonić przed atakiem, który jednak nie nastąpił. Zamiast tego Biała Furia prychnęła na niego, po czym wzbiła się do lotu, odlatując za jeźdźcami. *** Hektor siedział w swojej kajucie i ostrzył miecz przy świetle lampy. Mimo że wzrok skupiony był na ostrzu, myślami znajdował się gdzieś indziej. Przez trzynaście lat opiekował się Glacem z nadzieją, że nie będzie taki jak ojciec, jednak z każdym rokiem obserwował, że staje się coraz bardziej podobny do niego; tak samo próżny i egoistyczny. Jeszcze te pułapki... Źle zawiązałem sznur, powtarzał w myślach słowa wychowanka. Każdemu zdarzają się pomyłki... Pomyłki... Ha! Dobre sobie! Dziesiąty raz z rzędu? Do nie mogła być pomyłka. Frothgarson doskonale poznał swego podopiecznego, tak naprawdę Glac nie był taki głupi, jakiego udawał. Świadomie uszkadzał pułapki. To był sabotaż nie pomyłka. Udawał posłusznego Drakorowi, a tak naprawdę planował uciec do jeźdźców. Niedoczekanie jego. Hektor zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Prędzej go zabije, niż pozwoli, żeby tak się stało. Nie po to trzymał go przy sobie przez te lata. Uratowałem mu życie, więc jest mi coś dłużny. Nagle poczuł, jak niewielki podmuch wiatru muska jego szyję, gasząc przy tym lampę. Mężczyzna obrócił się i przeraził się nie na żarty. Zaduśny Zdech rozpostarł skrzydła i zaskrzeczał, gdy jego oczy, spotkały ciemne oczy Frothgarsona. Ten natychmiast spadł z krzesła i pobladły ze strachu poczołgał się po podłodze jak najdalej od smoka. Po chwili jednak strach opuścił Hektora tak szybko, jak go opanował. – Ty! – warknął w jego stronę. – Wstrętne smoczysko! Zdech zasyczał w odpowiedzi, po czym wyleciał przez okno. Wtedy uświadomił sobie, że już kiedyś słyszał takie dźwięki. To ona. Znalazła go, a teraz poleciała po jeźdźców. Wiedział, że jeśli go tu znajdą zabiorą nie tylko smoki, ale i jego. Musiał go ukryć. Nie tracąc czasu, skoczył na równe nogi, łapiąc miecz i wybiegł ze swojej kajuty, by dwie dalej zatrzymać się przed drzwiami pokoju Glaca. Jak mogłem od razu jej nie rozpoznać, zbeształ się w myślach, waląc w drzwi, aż te otworzyły się, a stanąwszy w nich trzynastolatek, spojrzał na niego półprzytomnym wzrokiem. – Co znowu? – burknął. – Jest u ciebie Zdech? – zapytał Hektor. – Śpi na belce, a gdzie ma być – odparł i ziewnął. – Musisz iść ze mną – powiedział Frothgarson. Złapał Glaca za rękę i pociągnął za sobą na pokład. – Trzeba cię ukryć. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Spóżnionych Wesołych Świąt i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!!! Życzę wam dobrej zabawy w tych ostatnich chwilach 2019 roku i w pierwszych godzinach roku 2020. Powiem szczerze, że nie jest to mój najlepszy rozdział jaki napisałam. Nie wyszedł mi za dobrze. A wy co o nim myślicie? 'Rozdział 4' Do zmiany... 'Rozdział 5' Do zmiany... 'Rozdział 6' Do zmiany... 'Rozdział 7' Do zmiany... 'Rozdział 8' Do zmiany... Nie zapomnijcie zostawić komentarza ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone